


Они не говорят об этом

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, ER кастрация, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: Хотсон. Устоявшиеся отношения. Во время одного расследования Джона похищают и что-нибудь требуют от Шерлока. Тот условие не выполняет. Тогда похитители решают в отместку не убивать Джона (слишком просто), а кастрируют его и подбрасывают к больнице. Заказчику хочется подробных отношений после больницы. Тело Джона по привычке еще хочет Шерлока, но реальность задавливает его каждый раз, когда он думает об этом. кастрируют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они не говорят об этом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к столетию со дня рождения Алана Тьюринга

Они не говорят об этом. 

На пятый день Джона выписывают из больницы. Он впадает в спячку и покидает диван, только чтобы дойти до туалета. Он лежит, скорчившись, и смотрит перед собой. Смотрит на журнальный столик, где разбросаны газеты, пустые, грязные кружки, старые батарейки и салфетки. Когда Шерлок входит в комнату, Джон закрывает глаза.

Шерлок иногда смотрит на него, пока он спит. Стоит за диванной спинкой, как за ограждением. Шерлок так же стоял в больнице – стеклянная стена с полосками жалюзи, если изогнуться определенным образом, в просвете можно было увидеть кровать и ноги Джона. Он был не в критическом состоянии. Врач сказал, операцию произвели «чисто», профессионально.

Врач использовал термины «оскопление» и «ампутация». Шерлок думает: «кастрация».

Они не говорят об этом.

Шерлок не играет на скрипке, не включает телевизор. Не хлопает дверцей холодильника. Не говорит по телефону, не говорит с миссис Хадсон, не говорит сам с собой. В квартире тихо. Шерлок боится, что Джон проснется, и тогда… он не знает, что тогда. Он знает, что Джон проснется. Рано или поздно.

Иногда Шерлок замечает, как Джон открывает глаза и смотрит из-под ресниц. А потом снова зажмуривается. Заставляет себя спать.

На девятый день Джон садится на диване и включает телевизор. Шерлок приносит ему чай. Джон не пьет.

На двенадцатый день Шерлок покупает молоко. Это почти мольба о прощении. 

На шестнадцатый день молоко прокисает. Джон не покупает другое. Он больше не покупает молоко. Это практически заявление.

Все эти шутки – «домохозяйка», «заботливая женушка», «мамочка» – они и раньше были оскорбительными. Но от них прежде не было такой боли. Такой ярости. Такого отвращения.

Шерлок думает, это глупо. Что же теперь, вечно жить с пустым холодильником? Словно мужчины не ходят по магазинам. Джон делал это прежде. Что изменилось? 

Все изменилось.

Джон старается не думать об этом, не вспоминать. Но как можно забыть что-то подобное? Это стало частью его. Части его не стало. Это первое, о чем он думает, проснувшись. И последнее, что он вспоминает, засыпая. И даже во сне. Отвлечься невозможно. Джон не глядит вниз, когда ходит в туалет. Он не прикасается к себе там, когда стоит в душе. Он пьет таблетки, андрогены. Рано утром, пока Шерлок прячется в своей комнате. Их бывшей спальне. Джон пьет таблетки, запивая холодной водой из чайника. Он прячет упаковку под диванными подушками. Диван – это теперь его территория. Шерлок туда не садится. Шерлок садится в кресло или вовсе идет в спальню. На кухню. В ванную. Куда угодно. Джону легче, когда Шерлока нет поблизости. Джон не понимает, отчего бы Шерлоку не прогуляться. До магазина. До Скотланд-Ярда. Докуда угодно. Но Шерлок остается дома. Джон старается не глядеть на него. Шерлок ничего не спрашивает. Молчит. Даже не комментирует программы по телевизору, как делал это раньше. Джон смотрит какое-то дурацкое шоу для умников, и уверен, что Шерлок может озвучить все ответы прежде, чем ведущий закончит читать вопрос. Шерлок молчит. Когда кресло занято всяким хламом, Шерлок садится прямо на пол. Хотя на диване полно места.

Они не говорят об этом.

Джон плохо помнит, как это случилось. Он помнит дни до – и секунды после. Дни до – это привычный уже страх, в пределах нормы. Страх стал нормой, когда каждый день Джон бегал по крышам за преступниками, участвовал в перестрелках, рисковал жизнью, становился жертвой похищения. Джону не нравится слово «жертва». Джону не нравится вспоминать дни до, когда он был еще нормальным. Прежним Джоном. Его держали в тесной комнате без окон, ничего готического и жуткого, типа подвала. Нет, скорее, архивная комната с полками до потолка, куча пыльных книг, желтая лампа. Джон пытался сбежать, потом пытался обезвредить похитителя, когда ему принесли воду. Потом уже просто ждал, читая книги. Он знал, что Шерлок найдет его. Знал, что Шерлок его вытащит. Так было всегда.

Секунды после – это когда он открыл глаза, и все плыло, и сильно тошнило, и хотелось пить. Он не мог пошевелиться, как тогда, в госпитале, на войне. Он не мог пошевелиться, но отчетливо чувствовал свои руки и ноги, понимал, что все в порядке. Ему ничего не отрезали. Почему-то он был уверен, что ему отрежут ноги.  
В груди был ком. Все время хотелось закрыть глаза, но вокруг было слишком шумно. Пахло дезинфектором. Рядом появился Шерлок, у него было странное лицо. Джон не мог расшифровать это выражение. Шерлок не был радостен – а ведь он должен бы, все закончилось, он здесь, все закончилось. Шерлок положил руку ему на лоб, будто мерил температуру. Но вряд ли его интересовала температура. Джон хотел попросить воды, но все время куда-то уплывал. Он почувствовал, как его поднимают и несут. В следующий раз он очнулся уже в больнице.

Джон совсем не помнит, что происходило во время. 

Все произошло под наркозом. В стерильных условиях. По высшему разряду. От этого почему-то еще противнее. Джону хотелось бы, чтобы он чувствовал боль, чтобы истекал кровью. Это было бы справедливо. Это бы совпадало с его ощущениями. Не так – просто, быстро, профессионально. Не так. 

Джону кажется, он мог бы сильнее сопротивляться. Он мог бы лучше пытаться сбежать, лучше драться, громче кричать. Если бы он знал, что его ждет. Джону кажется, он не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить это.

Да и Шерлок сделал слишком мало.

Они не говорят об этом.

Шерлок пытается привыкнуть к новому Джону. К его молчанию. К его бледному, осунувшемуся лицу. К его позе – раньше он никогда не спал на животе. Раньше он не спал на диване. Из бывшей спальни Джона они сделали кабинет, когда начали делить постель. Кажется, это было слишком давно. Шерлок думает, стоит снова купить вторую кровать. Вряд ли Джон захочет вернуться в их общую.

Это ничего.

Шерлоку неприятно видеть, как Джон пялится в телевизор, сложив ноги на журнальный столик. Ему не хватает бутылки пива и застиранных трусов. И таблички: «Я мужик». Это было бы смешно. Если бы не было так грустно. Шерлок еще помнит, как яростно Джон возражал: «Я не гей». Даже когда они сидели рядом, и голова Шерлока лежала на плече Джона. И Джон гладил его волосы. Даже тогда. Джон больше никогда не погладит его, это ясно. Шерлок пытается справиться с болевой реакцией, которую вызывает эта мысль. Джон многое больше не сделает.

Джон больше не готовит. Даже чай. Это просто глупо. Будто он пытается доказать: «Я не женщина». Будто это нуждается в доказательствах. Опять Джон сражается с ветряными мельницами.

Джон никого не хочет видеть. По крайней мере, это Шерлок может понять. Он ограждает Джона от заботы миссис Хадсон, Грега, Гарриет. Он хранит секрет. Никто не знает, что случилось – одному только Грегу известна подредактированная версия. Что Джона похитили. Шантажировали Шерлока. Потом Шерлок вычислил похитителей. Джон был ранен, так что пришлось доставить его в больницу. Вот и все. 

Шерлоку хотелось бы, чтобы так все и было.

Майкрофт знает все. На то он и Майкрофт. К счастью, он не беспокоит их. Даже не присылает сообщения. Шерлок это ценит. Он сохраняет вокруг Джона пространство, вакуум, держит его под колпаком. Шерлоку кажется, что Джон слишком хрупкий. Будто вдруг лишился иммунитета. Будто любой микроб может его убить. Любое слово. Любой взгляд. Шерлок не смотрит на него. Не говорит с ним. Держится на расстоянии.

Ему не кажется, что Джон это ценит.

Джон не ест. Шерлок тоже не ест. Джон больше не уговаривает его хотя бы перекусить. Не подсовывает тарелку под нос. Однажды Джон кормил Шерлока с ложки. Это было унизительно и смешно. И… в какой-то степени… мило. Это было в прошлой жизни.

Шерлок не уговаривает Джона поесть. Шерлок не уговаривает Джона уговаривать его поесть.

Они не говорят об этом.

Когда у Джона заканчивается андроген, он собирается выйти в аптеку. Он стоит у окна и смотрит вниз, на тротуар. Шерлок стоит за его спиной. Это длится целую вечность. Около трех минут. Потом Джон снимает куртку и падает на диван. Обхватывает колени руками. Джону больно, и Шерлоку больно, что Джону больно. Ему кажется, это не лучшая поза – не смотря на то, что операция была «чистой», дискомфорт будет сохраняться еще пару месяцев. 

Шерлок идет за андрогеном. Он крадет у Джона рецепт. Он подкладывает Джону таблетки. Оба притворяются, что ничего не случилось. Ночью Шерлок не спит, потому что половицы скрипят за дверью. Шерлок лежит в тишине и дышит через раз. Он слышит, как Джон стоит за дверью. Может, он хочет войти. Может, он считает, что должен войти. Может, это его благодарность. Шерлок зажмуривается и впивается зубами в подушку. Половицы снова скрипят, когда Джон уходит.

Через пару дней Лейстред обращается за помощью. Новое дело. Шерлок знает, что должен идти. И не может идти. Он хочет позвать Джона, но это будет слишком. Шерлок надевает пальто и проходит мимо дивана, стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Джон смотрит на него в упор, и Шерлок замирает. Стоит, беспомощно сунув руки в карманы. Ему хочется спросить: «Что?». Ему хочется спросить это грубо. Но он молчит. Джон встает и одевается. Он берет с собой пистолет. Они едут на место преступления.

В такси Джон ловит на себе взгляд водителя. Джон смотрит на себя в зеркало заднего вида. Пытается понять, изменилось ли его лицо. Помимо того, что он выглядит, будто месяц провел в склепе без еды и питья. Джон понимает, что давно не брился. У него почти борода. Это выглядит ужасно. Наверное, щетина должна была быть гуще. Он не брился почти целый месяц. Джон пытается понять, стал ли его голос выше. Это сложно сделать, когда молчишь. Джон ругает себя. Он ведь врач. Должен понимать: его голос уже «сломался» в подростковый период. Его тело не изменится. У него не вырастет грудь. Это просто нелепо.

Шерлок много всего читал по этому вопросу. В интернете пишут: «кастрация». В интернете пишут: «полная» и «частичная». В интернете пишут про тестостерон. Он действует на волосяные луковицы. По крайней мере, Джон теперь не облысеет. Наверное, это хорошая новость. Но Шерлок не станет радовать этим Джона. Шерлок еще не спятил.

Шерлок рад, что они едут на место преступления вдвоем, как раньше. Он рад, что Джон снял пижаму и наконец-то облачился в нормальную одежду. Он рад, что Джон победил себя и вышел на улицу. Он рад, что Джон сидит рядом на заднем сидении и не пытается отодвинуться, когда машина поворачивает, и Шерлок слегка наклоняется к нему.

Шерлок рад и не может скрыть этого. На месте преступления он ведет себя хуже обычного. Злит Андерсона, восхищается трупом, почти мурлычет себе под нос. Это хорошо. Это по-прежнему. Будто ничего не случилось. Грег закатывает глаза к небу. Джон бледно улыбается. Труп лежит. 

Они расследуют это дело вместе. Шерлок думает, что все будет в порядке. Они выходят на убийцу уже спустя два дня расследования. Убийца пытается сбежать. Джон не дает ему шанса. 

Джон стреляет в него.

Грег обещает помочь. Обещает замять это дело. Если убийца выкарабкается. Сейчас он в тяжелом состоянии. Грег обещает найти Джону хороших адвокатов. Джон оказал сопротивление при задержании. Шерлок собирается звонить Майкрофту и просить о помощи, но брат приезжает сам. Заявляет, что уладит это.

Джона выпускают под залог. Джон сжимает зубы. Говорит, что вернет деньги. Джон давно уволен. Сара не в курсе, что произошло. Зато она в курсе, что Джон не приходил в больницу вот уже месяц. И не отвечает на звонки. 

Шерлок ведет за него блог. Но у Шерлока не выходит писать так же забавно и ровно. Он пытается подделать стиль Джона, но у него ничего не выходит. В конце концов, он пишет:

«В нашей жизни ничего не происходит».

И закрывает комментарии. 

Они не говорят об этом.

Шерлок покупает биографию Алана Тьюринга. И читает ее в постели, поздней ночью. Он знает, что Джон не зайдет. Не увидит. Не задаст вопросов. Спальня – это его территория. 

Конечно, Шерлок и прежде знал про Тьюринга. Про его абстрактную вычислительную машину. Про его теорию искусственного интеллекта. Но вот про его жизнь он не знал ничего. Шерлок читает о великом математике, осужденном за гомосексуализм. Читает про человека, подвергшегося химической кастрации. Читает про яблоко, отравленное цианидом. Шерлок считает, что это слишком метафорично – такое самоубийство. Шерлок считает, что это слишком страшно – такая история на ночь. Он давно уже не боялся заснуть. Он кладет книгу на соседнюю подушку. На подушку Джона. С обложки на него смотрит черно-белый человек с пробором на правую сторону. С прямым тяжелым взглядом. С улыбчивыми губами. Шерлок говорит: «Спокойной ночи». Шерлок гасит свет.

На следующее утро, пока Джон тайком пьет таблетки на кухне, Шерлок подходит к дивану, вынимает из-под подушки пистолет и прячет его. Джон, если и замечает пропажу, никак не реагирует.

Они не говорят об этом.

Джон думает о том, что случится дальше. Он пытается представить. Он запрещает себе представлять.

Он никогда не сможет иметь детей, это очевидно. Что насчет секса? Он может делать минет. Он может быть «принимающим». Но Джон не знает человека, перед которым смог бы снять штаны. Он не смотрит на себя, когда моется в душе. Он не позволит Шерлоку увидеть это. Увидеть себя. Это слишком, просто слишком. Джон задыхается. Его тошнит, когда он думает об этом. 

Он никогда не сможет заниматься сексом. Что еще? Он не сможет участвовать в расследованиях. Он плохо помнит, что там произошло... зачем он выстрелил в этого человека. Все случилось быстрее, чем Джон мог бы сообразить, что он творит. Джон хочет обвинять во всем таблетки, но не в праве этого делать. Он больше не станет подвергать людей опасности. Не станет беспокоить Майкрофта Холмса. Не станет подводить Шерлока.

Джон вспоминает лицо Грега. Грег не был в ярости, не был испуган. Он глядел с жалостью. Возможно, Шерлок ему рассказал. Спросить невозможно. Джон не хочет знать.

Он станет одним из тех затворников, которые стареют в своих домах, пьют чай и читают газеты, смотрят телевизор и не открывают, когда в дверь стучат? Может, он просто будет дожидаться смерти, сидя на этом диване? Может, ему следует переехать? Джон обдумывает эту мысль. Оставаться рядом с Шерлоком тяжело. Оставаться одному невыносимо. Сразу мысли, сразу беспомощность, тяжелая, как каменная плита. Шерлок отвлекает. Его присутствие. Его неуклюжая забота. Его молчание. 

Джон не может не вспоминать, как они были вместе. Как Шерлок стонал. Долго и низко. Как Шерлок обхватывал его своими худыми длинными ногами, как Шерлок запрокидывал голову, зарываясь затылком в подушку. Джон не может об этом вспоминать. Ему больно, когда он ощущает эрекцию. Это неправильно. Это мерзко. Потом Джон вспоминает, что у него не может быть эрекции. Фантомный стояк – это хуже фантомной боли. Джон бы посмеялся, если бы не было так грустно.

Становится хуже день ото дня. Шерлок рядом. Шерлок ходит в халате. Шерлок хмурится, смотрит обеспокоенно. Шерлок слишком худой – когда рукава задираются, Джон глядит на костлявые, белые руки, пестрые от кружков никотиновых пластырей. Кто-то должен заставить его есть. Кто-то должен ему сказать, что вредно лепить столько пластырей разом. Джон больше не может о нем заботиться. Джон больше ничего не может. 

Джону снится Шерлок. Они даже не занимаются сексом. Они стоят рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу животами. Во сне они одного роста. Шерлок глядит Джону прямо в глаза. Джон отвечает на взгляд. Не стыдно. Не страшно. Так безопасно. Джон стонет и просыпается.

Он накрывает рукой пах. Его тошнит все сильнее. Это должно прекратиться. Это слишком жестоко. Джон вспоминает, как помогал солдатам на войне – солдатам, которых изнасиловали. Такое случалось. У них были разрывы. Снаружи и внутри. Они не хотели жить. Им было стыдно, стыдно, стыдно. Словно это их вина. Джон мог лечить только тело. Он не мог помочь им. Он не мог представить, есть ли что-то хуже этого. 

Джон сжимает руками подушку. Переворачивается на живот. Воображаемая эрекция трется о диван. Это больно. Больно. Больно. Эрекция не спадает. Лучше не думать о Шерлоке. Не думать ни о чем. Лучше попытаться снова заснуть. Джон хочет вернуться туда, где было безопасно. Где было хорошо. Он не станет плакать. Он не опустится до этого.

Шерлок выходит из спальни, когда Джон скидывает на пол телевизор. Шерлок в одном белье. Прежде и его забывал надеть. Джон отводит глаза. Он не может это видеть. Он сметает книги с полки. Шерлок застывает в дверях. Тяжело дышит. Его грудь вздымается. Джон видит его соски. Джон помнит его шепот. Тепло его тела рядом. Его нежность, и его страсть, и его желание. Джон ненавидит его. Ненавидит все. Это кресло. Джон ненавидит это кресло. Джон кричит, опрокидывая его, пиная ногами. Кричит. Кричит. Затыкается, потому что крик больше похож на рыдание. Замирает, опустив голову и стиснув кулаки. Шерлок глядит на него.

Шерлок делает шаг вперед, и Джон пятится. Спотыкается о кресло и падает на пол, на спину. Беспомощный и нелепый. Джон закрывает лицо руками. Сжимается в комочек, притянув колени к груди. Джон хочет, чтобы Шерлок ушел.

Шерлок не уходит.

Через пару секунд Джон берет себя в руки. Он садится, поморщившись от боли в плече. Кажется, синяк. Джон глядит на Шерлока снизу вверх. Шерлок обнимает себя руками, будто ему холодно или он стесняется. Джон усмехается. Шерлок открывает рот. Джон думает: «Если он скажет хоть слово про психотерапевта, я его ударю». Шерлок закрывает рот.

Они не говорят об этом.

Шерлок возвращается в спальню. Джон возвращается на диван.

Шерлок сходит с ума от молчания. Они завтракают в молчании, смотрят телевизор в молчании, живут в молчании. Редкие звуки скрипки или щебет миссис Хадсон, поднявшейся их проведать, звучат как фальшивые ноты в мелодии. Шерлок занимается химическими опытами, ведет дела, но без особого азарта. Иногда он вспоминает то дело «о похищении» - так он его мысленно называет. Думает, где ошибся. Где потерял время. Где свернул не туда. Он опоздал всего на полтора часа. Он мог это предотвратить. Он должен был. 

Шерлок пытается понять, насколько сильно Джон его ненавидит. Иногда Шерлок замечает, что Джон следит за ним взглядом. Когда Шерлок легко одет. Когда Шерлок ходит по дому в простыне, или в халате, который все время распахивается. Шерлок теперь тщательно одевается, проснувшись. Он не знает, может ли Джон завидовать его… физическому здоровью. Или как это обозвать. Может ли Джон завидовать его яйцам и члену. Это слишком нелепо, даже в мыслях. Шерлок подозревает, что Джон отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы поменяться с ним местами. Иногда Шерлоку кажется, он бы и сам был не против. Иногда Шерлок думает, согласился бы он на кастрацию, чтобы Джону стало легче? Но это глупые мысли.

Вряд ли бы это что-то исправило, так или иначе.

Шерлок хочет секса. Прежде с ним такое случалось редко. Он умел обходиться без этого. Надо просто занять себя чем-нибудь, так, чтобы не оставалось времени на мысли, на сон, на желания. Шерлок занимается химией, хотя хочет заняться сексом. Шерлок занимается расследованиями, хотя хочет заняться сексом. Шерлок занимается спортом: он ненавидит спорт, но лучше он переплывет бассейн вдоль и поперек сотню раз, чем будет сидеть в гостиной рядом с Джоном, который прежде его… который прежде с ним… который…

Шерлок пахнет бассейном. Вода и хлорка. Шерлок вспоминает о Мориарти, о взрывчатке, навешанной на Джона. О своих словах много лет назад: «может быть опасно».

Что ж. Он предупреждал. Он ни в чем не виноват. Он не виноват.

Джон его не обвиняет. Он вообще с ним не говорит. Не смотрит. Не прикасается. Шерлок хочет его ударить. Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон его ударил. Он готов просить.

«Врежь мне!»

«Что?»

«Врежь мне по лицу!»

Это было так давно. В прошлой жизни. Джон заломил ему руку за спину и чуть не задушил. Пропыхтел на ухо: «Не забывай, я воевал!». Был так близко. Так тесно. Так…

Шерлок хочет секса. Он помнит, как Джон входил в него. Резко, сильно, размашисто. Как Джон рычал, стиснув зубы. От удовольствия. От желания. От напряжения. Шерлок хочет Джона.

Шерлок вспоминает, как сделал первый шаг. Джон бы до старости всех уверял: «Я не гей!». Шерлок помнит, как тряслись руки, когда он поцеловал Джона. Нелепая реакция тела. Слабость. Улика. Шерлок помнит, он хотел казаться уверенным и опытным. Шерлок помнит, он хотел обратить все в шутку, эксперимент, очередную эксцентричную выходку, если Джон вдруг передумает на следующее утро. Шерлок был к этому готов. Он продумал возможные последствия.

Он не был готов к такому. Шерлок смотрит на Джона. Он думает, Джону нужно выйти. Найти работу. Начать разговаривать с людьми. Вести блог. Плаваньем заняться. Что угодно. Что-нибудь.

Шерлок помнит, как Джон заботился о нем. Как тщательно подготавливал. Будто знал, что Шерлок прежде никогда… что он… Шерлок помнит, как Джон смеялся в постели. Каким расслабленным он становился, забывая про всякую чопорность и правила. Они спали голыми, скинув одеяло на пол. У Джона была отличная задница. У него и сейчас отличная задница. 

Шерлок хочет себя ударить.

Шерлок прищемляет себе пальцы дверью. Почти случайно. Он не вскрикивает. Ногти белеют, затем темнеют. Джон замечает это через пару часов. Он встает с дивана, шагает к креслу. Шерлок не шевелится. У него во рту сухо. Руки начинают дрожать. Проклятая физиология. 

Джон садится на корточки рядом с креслом. Берет руку Шерлока, аккуратно, чтобы не тронуть пальцы. Они почти не болят. Пульсируют, трясутся, но не болят. Не сгибаются. Шерлок не может удержать этой рукой кружку, смычок, колбу. Не может удержать Джона.

Это не важно. Джон его касается. Шерлок закрывает глаза.

Джон уходит, не говоря ни слова. Потом возвращается. Приносит лед из морозилки. Так лучше, да. Пальцы Шерлока немеют от холода, и он их не чувствует. Но все еще чувствует прикосновение Джона. Хотя Джон уже снова на своей территории, на диване. Шерлок чувствует его прикосновение, даже когда ложится в постель поздно ночью. Фантомное прикосновение. Оно болит. Шерлок прижимает кончики пальцев к губам. Он желает спокойной ночи Алану Тьюрингу.

Тьюринга кастрировали за его нетрадиционную ориентацию. Шерлок думает, может ли это быть наказанием. Шерлок думает, не лучше ли ему было никогда не целовать Джона. Может, если бы Джон до сих пор говорил «Я не гей», ничего бы не случилось. Шерлок думает об этом, потом кладет руку себе на пах. Он трогает свой член, мягкий, не возбужденный. Джона рядом нет. Шерлок ничего не хочет. Он хочет уехать. Сменить квартиру, сменить страну. Он задыхается от молчания.

Джон трогает скрипку. Шерлок оставляет ее в гостиной, никогда не уносит с собой в спальню. Шерлок почти перестал играть. А раньше будил Джона в четыре часа утра. Джон проводит пальцем по изгибам скрипки. Как будто гладит бедро Шерлока. Худое и жесткое, с нежной кожей. Джон кусает губы. Он ложится на диван, прижимая к груди скрипку. Прижимается носом к грифу. Трогает языком струны. Целует их. Думает о том, как Шерлок клал руку на гриф, вел пальцем по струнам, щипал их, когда ему было лень искать смычок. Как прижимал скрипку к плечу и шее. Джон закрывает глаза. Он думает о Шерлоке. Он гладит скрипку.

Это слишком странно.

Джон понимает, что теперь он не может хотеть Шерлока. Он не сможет с ним ничего сделать. Ну, он мог бы предложить минет – но это будет слишком жалко, слишком унизительно. Джон чувствует голод. Он бы съел чего-нибудь, но холодильник снова пустой. Вряд ли голод когда-нибудь пройдет. Джон хочет целовать Шерлока. Целовать его было почти так же приятно, как трахать. Гладить его, касаясь кончиками пальцев. Дышать его запахом. Спать рядом с ним. Это было хорошо. Этого было достаточно, когда Джон знал, что всегда может заняться сексом. Ему даже не хотелось трахать Шерлока, когда он мог просто обнять его. Если бы он знал, что произойдет, занимался бы он сексом чаще?

Если бы он знал, что произойдет, попытался бы он тогда сбежать от похитителей, пусть даже рискуя быть убитым?

Джону не хватает разговоров. Грубостей Шерлока. Его язвительных комментариев. Его ворчания по утрам, когда в газете снова ничего интересного. Его несносности. Его смущения. Его улыбок. 

Шерлок входит в комнату, и Джон поворачивается к нему. Ищет взглядом что-то – что? Шерлок застегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Он даже манжеты застегнул. Он прав: это просто издевательство. Это будет мучением – если они попытаются что-то… если они попытаются…

Лучше молчать. И Джон молчит. И Джон отворачивается.

Шерлок уходит «по делам». Джон остается. Он смотрит в окно, как Шерлок уходит. Он знает, что однажды Шерлок уйдет и больше не вернется. Это утомительно: жить рядом с ущербным человеком. Джон бесполезен. Дело не в сексе. Джон больше не может поддерживать беседу. Он больше не может расследовать дела. Он больше не может. 

Джону жаль себя, и от этого мерзко. Снова тошнит. Джон отдал бы почку за кусок пиццы. Джон даже рассматривает возможность спуститься к миссис Хадсон и напроситься на чай. Но он не знает, о чем с ней говорить. Он разучился разговаривать. Джон ходит по квартире. Идет в спальню Шерлока. Без Шерлока это всего лишь комната с кроватью. На этой кровати они лежали, сплетаясь ногами. Звенел будильник, и Джону нужно было на работу. Шерлок закидывал на него ногу и ворчал: «Вовсе не обязательно вставать в такую рань. Все эти больные люди могли бы иметь совесть и не беспокоить тебя до полудня». Джон улыбался. Он с удивлением понимает, что улыбается и сейчас. Улыбка на губах отмирает, пропадает бесследно. Он разучился улыбаться. Разучился разговаривать. Он больше не может.

Джон ложится на кровать и зарывается лицом в подушку Шерлока. Вдыхает полной грудью. Находит под подушкой книгу про Алана Тьюринга. Заглядывает сразу в конец. 

Он засыпает на этой кровати. На чужой территории. Ему снова снится, что все по-прежнему. Шерлок по шею в воде, куда-то плывет, а Джон бежит по берегу и стреляет в птиц. Птицы пикируют, пытаются клюнуть Шерлока в макушку, но Джон их отстреливает. Шерлок плывет себе, безмятежный. Джон знает: когда Шерлок выберется на сушу, его ждет хорошенькая трепка. Что еще за новости – плавать в такой опасной воде?! Джон перехватывает пистолет. Бежит. Нога совсем не болит. Ничего не болит.

Шерлок возвращается домой вечером и не находит Джона в гостиной. На кухне. В ванной. На секунду он убеждает себя, что Джон ушел и больше не вернется. Эта мысль как тошнота, как удар, как электрический ток. У Шерлока слабеют ноги. Он находит Джона в спальне. Тот спит на животе, обняв подушку. Рядом валяется раскрытая книга. Шерлок подходит совсем близко. Он касается затылка Джона. И бесшумно уходит.

Джон открывает глаза.

Позже он выходит из спальни. Они ужинают китайской лапшой из коробочек. Шерлок черкает что-то в блокноте, какие-то химические формулы. Увлеченный, как всегда. В темном оконном стекле его отражение. Бледный, хмурый, черноволосый. Джон смотрит в коробку. Китайская лапша поблескивает, как длинные дождевые черви. Джон не хочет есть. Шерлок ни о чем не спрашивает.

Они не говорят об этом.

Поздно ночью Джон уходит спать. В спальню. Он забирается под одеяло и вытягивается на спине. На своей половине кровати. Шерлока долго нет. Конечно, он видел, куда пошел Джон. Может, он не придет. Джон закрывает глаза и заставляет себя уснуть. Он считает барашков. У них черная шерсть. 

Сердце начинает колотится слишком быстро, когда дверь спальни приоткрывается. Шерлок долго стоит на пороге. Размышляет. О чем? Джон не хочет знать. Боится знать.

Шерлок подходит к кровати. Пытается различить лицо Джона в темноте. Понять, что ему следует делать. Лечь рядом? Занять диван? Уйти? Шерлок не знает. Он ненавидит чего-то не знать. Он ненавидит Джона. Он любит его сильнее жизни.

Наконец, Шерлок снимает рубашку. Брюки. Складывает одежду на стул. Раздумывает, не надеть ли халат. У него нет пижамы. И никогда не было. Пижамы для стариков. И Джона. Шерлок делает все медленно, он напряжен. Джон ровно дышит за его спиной. Притворяется спящим. Шерлок медлит еще пару секунд. Может, ждет, что Джон с криками убежит из спальни. Но Джон не убегает. 

Шерлок ложится рядом. Кровать широкая, и они даже не соприкасаются. Кровать слишком широкая. Шерлок закрывает глаза. Ему хочется попросить прощения. Ему хочется попросить разрешения. Ему хочется попросить.

Он выдавливает только:

\- Джон?..

И это звучит жалобно; и это звучит хрипло, потому что Шерлок практически разучился произносить его имя. Его имя фантомом повисает над кроватью, в тишине, во мраке. Шерлок почти не ждет ответа. Они же молчат. Они всегда молчат. 

Шерлок вздрагивает, когда рука Джона находит его руку под одеялом.

Проклятые физиологические реакции.

Они переплетают пальцы.

Они закрывают глаза.

Они поговорят об этом завтра.


End file.
